


Escape With Your Life

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The war between the Yonko is high, pushing back and forth now and then. It was common for one or the other to send an assassin to kill each other. Katakuri was asked to try and kill Whitebeard, he doesn’t quite make it. Tier 2
Relationships: Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Charlotte Katakuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Escape With Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Escape With Your Life

The war between the Yonko is high, pushing back and forth now and then. It was common for one or the other to send an assassin to kill each other. Katakuri was asked to try and kill Whitebeard, he doesn’t quite make it. Tier 2

-x-

Katakuri had been charged with assassinating Whitebeard. He had turned to mochi and slipped on board his ship in trip for food and supplies. This wasn’t uncommon, as big names as they were such as yonko assassins are sent all the time. It kept them on their toes. 

He was the second son of Big Mom, but he was the strongest of the crew. Other siblings have tried but never even got close to Whitebeard. He actually got on the ship, moving as mochi he slipped and found the man in his room. 

Katakuri was a tall man, but Whitebeard had him beat height wise. He gazed up at the towering man. Broad shoulders, thick arms, pecs bigger than his head, 8 pack abs, and thick masculine legs. The scars on his body were badges of honor, a show of how he fought and survived, but not a single scar on his back. 

He was able to hide his trusty Mogura inside himself. He summoned his weapon as he readied to strike. He jumped in the air, aiming the three pronged trident right at Whitebeard’s heart. ‘Die Whitebeard!’ he thinks but stayed quiet as a mouse. 

The man appeared to be sleeping, then one eye opened. Wham! Katakuri gets smacked away by Whitebeard’s powerful fist. “Damn it!” he coughs. 

“That hair, you must be one of Big Mom’s children.” he sits up and Katakuri blushes seeing something huge shift in the man’s pants. He rested his strong chin on his fist. “Pretty bold!” he says with a chuckle. 

Katakuri tries to escape, by turning to mochi only to get quaked into a wall. ‘Damn it!’ his power was great. In this moment Katakuri knew he might not make it out of here alive. 

He’s suddenly grabbed by a haki infused hand. Katakuri couldn’t escape it, when he struggled Whitebeard gave him a squeeze knocking the wind out of him. “Not bad.” he says feeling up his muscles. 

Katakuri blushed. “What are you...” he didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as Whitebeard summoned the quake quake power in his hand, in the hand holding Katakuri. The male gasped, it felt like his body was turned into a vibrator, his own cock hardening at the sensations. 

Whitebeard brought him to his crotch, rubbing him against his bulge. Katakuri didn’t have a second to worry about the fact he was turned into a vibrator and was rubbing against the confined dick. 

The large man’s musk flooded Katakuri’s sense of smell, making his mouth water. “I’ll tell you what, killing you puts me in a bad place. You are one of Big Mom’s children, if I kill you it opens up a door for her to start war.” he had a point. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a chance to earn your freedom.” he says and palms his confined arousal. 

Katakuri gulps. “What do I have to do?” he asks. Whitebeard smirks. With his free hand he starts stripping Katakuri, one finger he rips apart Katakuri’s tight pants, his hard 25 incher snaps out, slapping his abs and pecs. “You got a nice cock there, do you know how to use it?” another flick of the finger Katakuri’s top was ripped off. 

The male gasped as his face was exposed, a row of pointy teeth were revealed. “Nice teeth,” Whitebeard says, without an inch of being sarcastic. The words pierced Katakuri’s heart and made his penis twitch. “If your scared or something don’t be, your teeth are actually cute.” his words made Katakuri’s heart flutter. 

Using his free hand he undid his pants and let them fall, his massive 27 incher snapped up high and proud. The man had him beat in both length and girth. It was intimidating, and Katakuri thought his size was intense. 

Katakuri is flipped around, so his head was pointed at Whitebeard, and his cock was aimed right at his mouth. “Get sucking boy, put that mouth of yours to good use.” He sucks Katakuri’s mouth into his mouth, taking more than half in his first go. “Ohhh!” Katakuri’s mouth opened wide as he moaned. 

Whitebeard thrust his dick forward and the head popped into his mouth, the first drops of pre dripping into his mouth. The taste was so strong and manly. He moans around the head, and Whitebeard sucks him down to the root. 

Slurping and sucking Whitebeard bobbed his head back and forth. ‘Mmm taste’s like candy.’ he drinks the male’s pre, his essence was sweet, and his manhood was as tasty as mochi. 

Not one to be outdone, Katakuri takes action and starts sucking the man’s monster dick. Whitebeard’s Moby Dick stretches his mouth wide, his throat stretched around the monster. ‘I won’t let him beat me.’ his mouth stretches wide, and he swallows more and more of Newgate’s penis. 

‘Ohhh yeah!’ he thinks as Katakuri swallows him down to the root. ‘First time in years someone has sucked me down to the root, not bad.’ he thinks. 

Standing up he is able to fuck Katakuri’s mouth, as he swallowed down Katakuri’s penis. This vertical 69 went on and on, the two males moaning around their massive man meats. Katakuri’s legs rested on Whitebeard’s broad shoulders, hands on his massive hips as his mouth was fucked. 

All he could do is moan and buck, fucking the emperor’s mouth. Their balls grew hotter as their release built up, but it was Katakuri who came first, shooting his load into Whitebeard’s mouth. 

Whitebeard continued fucking Katakui’s mouth, till his balls lurched and he flooded Katakuri’s body with cum. ‘So much semen!’ His eyes rolled up as his belly bloated from the overflow. 

He was released, landing on the ground, blushing as his cum filled belly sloshed. “Your cum is sweet and it seems you got some stamina,” Katakuri looked up and gasped seeing Whitebeard’s large ass in his face. “Show me if that spear of yours is more than a decoration.” 

Whitebeard was bent over ass raised high into the air. Katakuri licked his lips, his hole was huge. With his cock wet with Edward’s saliva he lined himself up and thrust home. ‘Take this!’ Katakuri breached the man’s tight hole, and Edward moaned. 

Again not the only one, the old pirate was tight! The massive hole hugged every inch, even as he sank balls deep. His cock stretched Whitebeard’s stomach. The man chuckled and rubbed him through his abs. ‘I’m fucking Whitebeard, I’m inside Edward Newgate!’ The sensation was intensified by the very thought. 

He didn’t think it could get any better, the Newgate’s ass cheeks clenched, and his hole squeezed his dick hard. “Oh fuck!” 

“Move your ass runt.” Katakuri obeys, gripping the massive hips and he starts to move. He fucks the emperor’s ass, pulling back till only the tip of his 25 incher remained inside him, leaving a great void, only to thrust back in filling him. 

The steady smack smack of skin striking skin, Whitebeard’s ass cheeks rippling from his thrusts. All the while, Whitebeard was antagonizing him. “Is that all you got?” and “My men fuck harder than that?” and “Transponder snails fuck faster than you.” 

His words were like blows to Katakuri’s pride, and he pounded the huge ass harder and faster. The friction was so intense it felt like his dick was melting. Despite ramming the older male’s sweet spot again and again it was Katakuri who was cumming into the man’s tight ass. 

The man’s insides were drenched with the male’s seed, but his orgasm was spoiled as Whitebeard chuckled. He spun around twisting around Katakuri’s dick to lay on his back, and showed his massive dick had yet to be satisfied. “That’s a shame, if you can’t satisfy my ass I’m afraid I’ll have to chew you up like gum.” 

“I won’t lose!” he was still hard, and he fucks the man anew, his balls slapping Whitebeard’s plump cheeks. His upper body stretches to embrae Whitebeard’s big dick, he rubbed his abs and pecs against his massive man meat, while his long tongue swirls around the huge head. 

Katakuri’s pink pubes tickled Whitebeard’s heavy balls, when he thrust in he ground his hips, making the man feel every inch he had. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” The emperor moaned, and he played with his nips. 

His pre spilled out and ran down Katakuri’s muscles, making the mochi man glisten in essence. ‘He’s not half bad, but he’s not gonna make it.’ He feels Katakuri twitching inside him. 

“I told you I won’t lose! Mochi Pounding!” As he fucked him his cock began to expand, growing thicker and thicker and thicker! Whitebeard was caught off guard, his manly hole that had even taken the cocks of giants had opened wide, increasing the friction he felt. “Ohhhh!” His semen erupted like a volcano spraying over the two men and drenching them in semen. 

Edward came, his Quake power activing making his body vibrate and pulled Katakuri over the edge. He came once again into Whitebeard and his cock deflated. The mochi man passed out and when he came to he was out on sea, bare ass naked, a note left to him. 

“Not bad kid, call me if you want to try and kill me again.” below the message was his transponder snail number. Katakuri blushed, but absobed the number.

End


End file.
